Counting Down The Days
by Greaserthings
Summary: My name, is Sebastian Cade. I am the son of Johnny Cade. I am sixteen years old and I know that it's only a matter of time until I'm eighteen. When I turn eighteen, nothing will be the same anymore. When I turn eighteen, I won't be alive anymore. Unless I fight what's coming for me.
1. Meet the gang

(S P.O.V)

* * *

><p>I looked at my house from the outside. It was a small house on the East side of Tulsa; where most of my extended family lived. My house was a small blue house with white shudders on every window, the grass cut and the hedge neatly trimmed. The garden was full of life; as it is every year. In the backyard was a deck, and behind a small fence was a little river that ran through. A small garage was detached from the house that my dad uses to build things. This house was the house that my dad grew up in.<p>

When we moved here from England when I was four, my dad was given the house because his parents were dead. I don't remember how it looked when we first saw it, but I remember how much pain it caused my dad to just look at it. Half a year later of work, a new paint coat and new grass seed, the house became livable. It's been that way ever since.

* * *

><p>I got out of my car and shut the door, swinging my backpack onto my shoulder. I walked over to the front door and opened the screen, finding the main door open. I could hear my mom in the kitchen doing dishes, and I smiled when I heard my sister's voice. I toed off my shoes and walked into the kitchen, kissing my mom's cheek and sitting beside my sister at the kitchen table.<p>

"Hi Sebastian!" She said, her hazel eyes full of energy and her black curls bouncing.

"Hey there Sarah! How was school today?" I asked and she grinned and started telling me about the butterfly that her kindergarten class would be growing. I listened to her, while digging out my calculus homework. It was my final year at Will Rodgers, and I was thankful.

"Where's Alex?" My mother asked, and I quickly finished an equation before answering,

"Basketball practice, he said Billy was giving him a ride home Ma." I told her and she smiled, claiming she should have remembered.

Not too soon after I finished my homework, the screen door opened and slammed shut. In walked my best friend, and my girlfriend. I smiled at both, and they in turn greeted us.

"Are you hungry?" My mother asked, and both shook their heads,

"No, but thank you for the offer Aunt Ceola," Marti said. Marti, my girlfriend, had long brown hair, light brown eyes that were full of love and laughter, and luscious eyelashes. She smiled at me and came over, kissing my cheek. Marti was Steve Randle's oldest, and she had a younger brother; Steve Jr. She, like her father had an interest in cars and would watch the races religiously. Her brother was the same way.

Tommy smiled and shook his head,

"Thank you anyways Aunt Cee." He said, and my mom smiled at him. She thought of him as her adopted son, because he was always here. Tommy and I were more like brothers than best friends. We both had light eyes, almost the same shade of grey, the same dark brown hair, and both of us were sixteen. The only difference between us was a few inches, and a few more muscles.

"You wanna head out man?" Tommy asked, and I looked at Marti.

"You two go," She said smiling. "I'll stay here and help out a bit." I nodded and kissed her head, walking with Tommy to the front door and we pulled on our shoes. I yelled a quick goodbye to the girls and we left.

"What do ya wanna do man?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Steve is working, Austin is with his girl, Sam is also working, and my cousins are at home like the good children they are." He said, and I chuckled.

"So you must be so bad then right? Skipping homework time?" I asked and he laughed it off. We both knew he was getting an above eighty average.

"Alright," I said sighing. "Let's go to Two-bit's and bug Sam." Tommy nodded and we crossed the road and walked in silence for a while.

"How's Anne?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"Her parents still don't like me." He shrugged. "It's only because I'm a greaser, and they openly told me too." We stopped at the corner of Pickett and Sutton, and turned left.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I'll keep dating her... But I guess her parents won't know. Man, she told me she loved me." I felt my eyes go wide.

"Love you? What did you say?"

"Yeah 'love'. And... I didn't do anything." I sighed. Tommy was hard to get to sometimes. We stopped walking when we got to the diner. Two-bit's, as it was called, was a family diner that served beer. He bought the diner from an old man who was too old to maintain it, and its family owned and operated. All of us have had a job there at some point in time, because Two-bit hates asking "outsiders" for employment.

We walked in and Sam looked up from washing the tables. He grinned, and his hair was greased as usual, the same way his father greased his. Sometimes they looked like brothers. He had on a white shirt with grease stains with jeans, a small apron and a cloth hanging out of his back pocket.

"Hey guys!" He said, standing up. We smiled and walked over. "Here take a seat! I'll go grab some milkshakes and be back okay?" He said and walked into the back. Tommy and I sat in the booths and I started toying with a napkin. I heard giggling and looked up to see some soc girls sitting there staring at Tommy and I. One with long blonde hair smiled and waved at me. I narrowed my eyes and looked back down. A few minutes later I heard them get up and looking over I saw them leaving with angry expressions. I rolled my eyes. Chicks now a days.

"Here we are!" Sam said as he brought out some shakes, two chocolate and one vanilla. He handed the vanilla to Tommy and the chocolate to me. Both looked at me when I sighed.

"What's up man?" Tommy asked.

"Well... You guys have to swear not to say anything." Both of my closest friends nodded. "I heard my mom and dad talking to the doctor a while ago... After... Will died. The doctor said there is nothing to explain the sudden death... He asked my parents if there was anything that may have... Been out of the ordinary.

My mom said that when she was younger... Her two older siblings died... And the doctor told her the same thing. The uh... Doctor told my mom that if her siblings died of it... Then it's possible that it's a gene and it's hereditary." I said. Tommy and Sam stayed quiet for a few moments, and then looked at me.

"That means... You got it too?" Sam asked quietly, and I nodded.

"They all died... When they were seventeen."


	2. Austin Got Jumped

When we left after we finished our milkshakes, Tommy went home. I walked home by myself, and saw my dad's truck in the driveway. I walked in and saw Marti and Sarah playing in the living room, with Alex and a girl. The girl had long dark brown hair with bangs that helped to shape her face. She had big brown eyes that were so dark they looked almost black. She was sitting beside Alex and both of them were talking quietly. By the way Alex was looking at her; I could tell she was different. Although, it was hard to place what side of the tracks she lived on. I smiled when everyone looked up, and they all smiled back. Sarah ran over to me and hugged my legs and Marti stood up. She smiled and kissed my cheek,

"I'm going to head home, I'll see if I can stop by later alright?" She said, and I nodded, kissing her head. She said a general goodbye to everyone and walked out. I picked Sarah up and walked into the kitchen where my dad was drinking a bottle of Pepsi at the kitchen table while reading the paper. My mom was still cooking, and had plates on the table.

"Rebecca dear? Would you like to stay for supper?" My mom asked, looking into the living room. She smiled and went back to what she was cooking, getting another plate out of the cabinet. My dad looked up from the paper and smiled,

"Hey Sebastian," He said, smiling. I nodded, sitting beside him.

"Hey dad, anything new?" My dad shook his head, looking at my mother's back. He smiled, and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. On the piece of paper was a porch swing. I looked at it and then at my mom, and then back at my dad. He smiled and nodded, and put the paper back in his pocket. I knew that my mom had wanted a porch swing, and she had since we moved here. It was my parents twenty fifth anniversary next week, and I'm positive that's what dad planned on getting her. He had to switch jobs a while back, and he found work as a carpenter. After a few years, he opened his own shop that made custom wood furniture and repairs.

I nodded and he grinned; taking a gulp from his bottle.

"How was school?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"The same. We got report cards though," I said, reaching down to my backpack, pulling out the envelop. He took it, and pulled out the papers. He smiled as he read all the marks, mostly everything above eighty five. Spanish was a ninety eight and chemistry was sixty five.

"Noventa y ocho es una marca muy buena," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I know ninety eight is a good mark dad. You can go back to talking English now." I said smiling. He shook his head and went back to reading the paper. My mom placed a plate with roast beef, potatoes and corn. She smiled and he grinned, standing. Dad kissed her, and walked past her grabbing forks and knives for everyone. He placed them at every place there was a chair available, and sat back down. Getting up, I grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water.

"Bastian!" Sarah said, from the table. I looked at her, and she smiled. "Can I have a drink too?" I nodded and got her some chocolate milk from the fridge, pouring it into a small cup for her. I placed it in front of her and she grinned, drinking it greedily.

"Sarah don't you drink all of that before your supper or you won't be having anymore." Dad said, and she put the cup down, chocolate milk across her upper lip. I smirked and took a drink of water, grabbing my plate. I poured gravy on everything and sat back down. Mom called Alex and Rebecca into the kitchen for dinner. Alex stalked in, and Rebecca followed. She sat beside Alex, and everyone looked at dad. We joined hands and he began to say thanks.

"Dear Lord, I thank you for the wonderful family you have blessed us with. I thank you for the food you have provided us tonight, and we thank you for the wonderful privileges you have blessed us with. Amen." Dad said,

"Amen." Everyone repeated. We began eating, and my mom looked at Rebecca,

"So dear, what do you plan on doing after highschool?" Mom asked, and Rebecca looked down.

"Well, hopefully be accepted into university and become a social worker. I want to help kids who can't help themselves and suffer from abuse at home."

"That sounds very promising Rebecca," Dad said, taking another drink of Pepsi. She nodded, and mom smiled.

"Well, what are your hobbies?" She asked and Rebecca shrugged.

"Reading mostly. I like to draw and I like music," She said.

"Do you play instruments?" Sarah asked and Rebecca nodded.

"I play the piano," Rebecca said. "And I can sing." Everyone smiled as we continued the question and eating.

When dad left to drive Rebecca home, Alex went with him. Mom went and gave Sarah a bath and I sat in the living room reading a book. Someone started rapping on the door, and deciding to ignore it, I turned the page. The frantic knocking continued until the door opened. Looking up I saw Tommy, and a bloody Austin. I dropped my book and stood quickly, walking over to him. His blue eyes were full of hurt and pain, blood running from his nose and several cuts on his face. His blonde hair had small splotches of red in it.

"What happened?" I asked and I looked at Tommy.

"He got fucking jumped!" Tommy said abruptly.

"Tommy go cool off." I sat, and I lead Austin upstairs to the bathroom and I grabbed the first aid kit. My mom turned and saw Austin,

"My dear what happened!" She asked, worry evident in her voice. She lightly touched Austin's face and Austin flinched. My mom took the first aid box from me and looked at me,

"Watch Sarah okay?" She said, leading Austin to her room. I sat on the toilet beside the bath tub and leaned back, flipping through a magazine as Sarah played with the bubbles in her bath. Mom walked back in with Austin who had a few little bandages over his cuts, and no shirt on. She made Austin sit on the counter and poured some peroxide into his cut; it was the deepest. Austin hissed in pain, and mom quickly stitched it shut. Once she was finished, I brought him into my room and handed him a clean grey rolling stones tee-shirt. He put it only shyly, and sat on my floor leaning against my desk. We talked for a while about different things, and I listened as he told me about his latest date with Hannah. I smiled and eventually Tommy came upstairs. He joined in and we continued talking until my parents came and said they were going to bed. Tommy looked at his watch and went wide eyed.

"Jesus, it's after twelve! My parents are gonna be hacked," He said, getting up. I looked at Austin,

"You going too?" He nodded. I grabbed my car keys off the bedside table and threw them at Tommy, "Drive Austin home and bring back the truck tomorrow." I said and he nodded. He walked out with Austin and I laid back down on my bed. I drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up what seemed like minutes later when someone climbed into my bed beside me. I looked over to my side sleepily to see Marti already tucked into my side, her eyes closed; breathing steady. Smiling sleepily, I kissed her head and closed my eyes.


	3. Caught at School

I woke up next morning to the smell of breakfast wafting into my room. I groaned and rolled over, burying my face in my pillow.

"Sebastian!" A small voice called.

"Go away Sarah," I said, and she giggled. She climbed on my bed and tried to pull my head out of my pillow. "Sarah, go!" I exclaimed and she got off the bed. I heard her footsteps leave and I pulled my pillow over my head. Suddenly, I was hit on the back with something. I lifted my pillow up to see Alex standing there with a pillow above his head, along with Sarah standing behind him. He hit me again and I grabbed the pillow, yanking it from him.

"Get up or we'll go and get mom." Alex said, and I threw the pillow back at him, best I could. It barely hit him and he got the message. He left and Sarah followed him, closing my door behind them. I got out of bed and got dressed in jeans and a ZZ top shirt my uncle bought me from the concert. I ran a hand through my hair and walked downstairs. I slumped in my seat tiredly and leaned forward, resting my face in my hands. Mom put a plate in front of me, and I looked to see eggs, toast, and sausages. I got up and poured myself a glass of orange juice, only to find it was gone two seconds later when I put the jug away. I saw my dad at the table with the glass. He raised it, and smiled. I went to take it and he laughed,

"Thanks for the juice son!" And he drank it. Sighing, I sat down and ate my breakfast.

"Where did Marti go?" I asked my mom, and she looked at me while flipping the eggs,

"She went home to get changed and get her school books." She said. I nodded, and looked up to see my two younger siblings walk down the stairs, both grinning when they saw me. I shook my head at them and they sat down.

"Morning mom," Alex said, pulling out his homework.

"Alexander what have I told you about doing your homework in the morning?" Dad scolded Alex. Alex just shrugged and scribbled down an answer quickly, then closed his book. My dad rolled his eyes and finished the juice before standing, still in his pajama's.

"You're not going to work?" My mom asked, and my dad shook his head.

"My back is bad," He said, and we all could see it. He was walking stiffly.

"Go and lay down. Once I send the kids to school I'll come up okay?" She said and he nodded, kissing her quickly. He walked upstairs slowly and I grabbed my school bag along with money for lunch.

"I'm leaving early, I gotta go and get some gas. Alex do you want a ride?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"I'm walking with Rebecca today, and I have practice tonight too mom," he said. My mom nodded and kissed my head.

"Have a good day love." She said as I walked out. I walked outside to see my truck parked there, the keys under the matt on the driver's side. Tommy kept to his word.

I climbed in. My truck was a 1979 Sierra Classic. It was a dark brown and beige color, my dad's old truck. The rear view mirror was only holding on with glue, and the side mirror stuck to the truck with duct tape. But, the radio worked real well.

Making a right, I pulled into the DX. Owned and operated by Steve Randle. I pulled up to one of the pump and saw Steve Jr. walk out. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey Sebastian. Fill her up?" He asked, taking out the pump. I nodded,

"Yeah kiddo, thanks. Is your sister inside?" I asked, and he nodded. Looking through the window, I could see Marti talking with her parents in front of the cash register. I walked in and caught some of their conversation,

"You need to be more careful Martina," Her mother said before turning to look at me. She smiled, "Hello Sebastian,"

I nodded, "Morning Aunt Evie, Uncle Steve," Steve smiled,

"Hey Sebastian, how're you?" Steve asked.

"I'm doing good," I said, getting my wallet out. "SJ is filling it up."

"Don't worry about it kiddo, alright? Do you mind if I have a little talk with you?" I nodded. We walked into the garage and he lowered his voice. "Are you using protection son?" I narrowed my eyes, confused.

"Protection when?" I asked and Steve rolled his eyes.

"You're so innocent like your father," He muttered. "Are you using protection when you're having sex with my daughter?" I went wide eyed, things just got awkward.

"Uh, yes sir… But we don't do it very often…" I said and he nodded. He walked out and I followed him out.

"Hey Mars? Need a ride to school?" I asked her and she nodded, grabbing her bag. She kissed her mother quickly and said good bye to her father and ran out, climbing in the truck beside me. Marti turned the radio up; she had it on a country station we both liked. School was about a twenty minute drive from where I lived, but only a five minute drive from the gas station. When we arrived at school it was still pretty early so we took off our seat belts. I started to pull her closer to me and started to kiss her. Things started to get intense before there was a knock on the window, and we saw the principle standing there. Ms. Valance didn't really tolerate any "relationship intimacy" on school grounds.

She stood with her hands on her hips, her red hair pulled back tightly into a bun. She had glasses that sat on the edge of her nose and she always wore a ridiculous pant suit.

"Sebastian Cade, Martina Randle, I would hate to have to contact your parents about the inappropriate actions on school property." She said and we rolled our eyes,

"Okay Miss," Marti said, moving away from me and getting out of my truck, her bag slug over her shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" I nodded and she walked into the school, and I grabbed my tattered old denim backpack from the floor of my truck, and walked into the school to one of the basement classes that Sam was usually in first thing in the morning. Sure enough, he was in there with one of the student teachers, having a rather… _Personal_ time together. I cleared my throat smiling, these two have been after each other for a few months now.

"Hello Sebastian," My Spanish teacher said, breathless.

"Hello Miss Merino…" She looked at Sam and smiled, wiping her lipstick off his lips and she smiled at me, redoing her braid.

"I'll see you in fourth period I hope boys." She said walking out. I looked at Sam and he grinned recklessly. I shook my head smiling, sitting on the desk next to him.

"How are ya feeling today man?" He asked and I shrugged.

"No different than usual… How about you?" He grinned and shrugged, we usually had deep conversations. I've been his shoulder to lean on since he lost his mom last year. He and uncle Two-bit lost Aunt Marcie to cancer and it hit Sam hard. He was an only child and he was close to his mom; she was his best friend.


End file.
